the moon bleeds red the snow at his soul
by lick-me-dry-of-tears
Summary: eine neue Bedrohung


_**The moon bleeds ret- first sight, first bite**_

"Forks ist doch ganz passabel" begann meine Mutter zu schwärmen."So schön ruhig."

Ich schnaufte verächtlich.

"Besonders wenn man weiss, dass hier Wehrwölfe und Vampire leben, dass macht die Sache noch viel idyllischer."

Auf mein Ellenbogen liegend starrte ich in die Nacht hinaus, wo sich der Vollmond in weiß ab zeichnete. Und wie als hätte ich sie gerufen, jaulten die Wölfe aus dem kargen Wintermärchen hinaus. Die schneebedeckten Bäume schüttelten sich und ließen weißes Pulver auf unseren Chevrolet rieseln. Meine Mutter fuhr das riesige Auto schon seit Jahren und machte jetzt so eine gute Figur, als wäre sie ein Profie darin.Geschickt lenkte sie den Chevy über rutschige Steine und Matsch.

"Sei nicht so sarkastisch! Du weist das wir hier her kommen mussten. Schließlich wurden wir gerufen!"

Wieder schnaufte ich.

"Nur weil mein Vater ein Nachfahre ist, muss ich nicht sein Erbe antreten. Ich verstehe diesen ganzen Quatsch nicht , von Vorherbestimmung und Blutsbande. Ich bin doch nun wirklich keiner von ihnen, was soll ich dann hier?"

"Es reicht, dass du ein Wolf bist und dein Vater hat sich verpflichtet ihnen zu helfen wenn es Ärger gibt."

Sie starrte mich an, durch ihre braunen Augen ,die ein merkwürdigen Kranz aus rot um die Pupille besaßen.

Sie sah manchmal aus wie einer der Vampire, die ich in meiner Heimat getroffen hatte. Zwar hatte sie sehr helle Haut, doch war sie weich wie jeder Mensch.

Also kein Stein.

Ihr Herz schlug und ich hörte es jetzt einen kleinen Sprung machen und sah wie sich ihre Pupillen in einen Moment zum Maximum weiteten. Auf einen Punkt gerichtet, der direkt vor unseren Auto lag. Dann quietschten die Reifen und es schleuderte mich auf das Armaturenbrett. Ich sah noch meine weißblonden Haare in einen Kranz um meine Augen flackerten, dann war Ruhe.

Nicht mal einen Moment hatte ich die Besinnung verloren, eher lauschte ich den verräterischen Geräuschen vor unseren Auto. Meine Augen flackerten von meinen, in meinem Armen verborgenen Gesicht, zu meiner Mutter die sich den Kopf auf dem Lenker aufgeschlagen hatte und zu bluten begonnen hatte. Sie wahr ohnmächtig zur Seite gerutscht und das rot lief über das Fenster, an welchen sie lehnte.

Ein denkbar schlechter Moment, wenn es wirklich das war was ich dachte... .

Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf so weit auf meinem Arm, dass ich sehen konnte was draußen vor sich ging und erstarb.

Der schwarze Wolf hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und stand gerade mal 2 Meter vor unseren Auto.

Der massige Kopf in unsere Richtung gewandt, starrte er mir direkt in die Augen.

Ich wusste das er wusste, was ich war und genauso gut hätte ich mich auch aufrecht hin setzen können. Denn meine gespielte Ohnmacht durchschaute er jetzt schon.

Ich seufzte tief , ließ mich zurück in die Lehne sinken und starrte trotzig zurück.

Um meine Mutter musste ich mir keine Gedanken machen, ihr Herz schlug langsam, aber stark genug und die Verletzung war nur eine Platzwunde, die nicht so schlimm war, wie sie aus sah. Ich tätschelte kurz ihre warme Hand und hörte ihren Puls darunter pochen. Nur eine normale Ohnmacht. Trotzdem musste sich das Jemand an sehen... .

Und wenn sie wirklich angreifen wollten, dann würden sie bestimmt nicht sie attackieren. Sie war keine Gefahr, sie rochen, dass sie ein Mensch war.

Aber ich... .

Ich starrte kurz auf meine Hand, die auf den Hebel lag, der die Tür öffnete und war geistig schon darauf vorbereitet, dass die Auseinandersetzung schmerzvoll werden würde.Denn Wehrwölfe waren für ihr schnell wechselndes Gemüt bekannt. Schließlich bin ich, als fremdes Weibchen, einfach auf ihr Territorium gekommen und auch wenn ich mich wunderte, warum sie solch einen Terz machten. Schließlich hatten sie mich gerufen!

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann schlug ich die Tür auf.

Der schwarze Wolf zuckte, ich spürte wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf stellten.

Er war nervös und einfach nur unschlüssig was passieren würde.

Ich bezweifele zwar, dass er nicht wusste, dass ich eine von ihnen war. Schließlich hatten wir unseren eigenen Geruch! Doch Misstrauen war ja angebracht, ich war fremd und das war das Problem. Nichts anderes.

Ich ließ meine Beine über den Rahmen des Ausgangs hängen, holte Anlauf und hüpfte den Meter hinunter in den Matsch und registrierte fast gleichzeitig, dass er nicht alleine war.

Logisch, schließlich waren sie ein Rudel und ließen ihren Anführer doch nicht alleine zu einem unbekannten Gegner auf brechen. Mir wurden in meiner Heimat alle möglichen Informationen über sie zugespielt. Ich wusste wer sie waren, wer dazu gehörte und wie der Name des Alphamännchens war.

"Nette Begrüßung Sam!" grollte ich , sah ihn aufhorchen und verunsichert zur Seite treten."Die Kavalerie ist da, wie bestellt !"

Ich hatte keine Angst, dass war wie Blut für einen Vampir, sie rochen Angst und Schmerz als seien sie Bluthunde.

Instinkte, pure Instinkte eines Tieres.

Knurrend kamen jetzt 3 Andere aus dem Wald geschlichen, ein Sandfarbener, einer der an Schokolade erinnerte und ein Rotbrauner.

Mein Blick hing an den Rotbraunen, der geduckter als alle anderen aus dem verschneiten Unterholz hervor brach. Seine Skepsis mir gegenüber war zum Greifen nah, so wie seine Augen mich zu durchbohren schienen.

Er fletschte kaum merklich die Zähne, doch er tat es. Mir ran ein Schauer aus Angst den Rücken hinunter. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber mein Respekt vor ihm wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an. Es schien, als wäre bestände er nur aus purer Wut und sonst nichts.

Ich taumelte ein paar Meter zurück und stieß mit der Wade an dem Chevy an, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen.

Nur gut, dass ich gelernt hatte mich zu beherrschen.Ich atmete tief, mit geschlossenen Augen, aus und wand den 4ren wieder den Blick zu , ohne den Rotbrauen zu beachten.

Es war ein denkbar schlechter Moment , in diese kindischen Angstträume zu verfallen.

Schweiß tropfte auf die Motorhaube und er dampfte in der Kälte.

Ruhig beschwor ich mich in Gedanken.Ganz ruhig

Dann stellte ich mich wieder gerade auf und spüre meine schweißnassen Haare an meiner Wange kleben. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich unterbewusst zusammen gesunken war.

Der Rotbraune nickte stumm in Richtung des Schwarzen und verschwand zurück in den Wald. Zuerst fragte ich mich, ob Sam, der schwarze Wolf, vielleicht den Befehl gegeben hatte das 3 Wölfe genügen um mich zu bezwingen. Außerdem, kam ich nicht umhin erleichtert zu sein, dass er ging.

Auch wenn mein Kopf ihn an schrie, dass er hier bleiben sollte.

Die Gefühle eines Wehrwolfs waren eh manchmal sehr zwischen dem des Tieres und des Menschen, hin und her gerissen.

Und mein Wolf wollte kämpfen.

Hätte er das nur nicht so laut gedacht, denn aufeinmal kam dieser Junge aus dem Gebüsch. Genau aus der Stelle wo der Wolf verschwunden war und so schnell wie eine Rasierklinge auf der Haut, verstand ich, dass es ein und die selbe Person war.

Unverkennbar an seinen Geruch und außerdem war meine Bestie davon auch stark überzeugt.

Er kam auf mich zu, die langen schwarze Haare in den Nacken gelegt, rostbraune Haut, die ihn unverkennbar als indianische Abstammung identifizierte. Groß war er , sehr groß sogar, selbst für einen Wehrwolf und die dunklen Augen in unverhohlener Kälte.

Ich wusste nicht wie er früher einmal gewesen war, doch jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig. Ich ahnte, dass er anders gewesen sein musste, denn irgendwo in den kalten schwarz seiner Augen funkelte eine Flamme.

Ganz tief, unter Schnee begraben.

Breite Schultern, markante Muskeln, arbeiteten wie ein Sägewerk. Ein ständiges mahlen von Gewebe und Fleisch unter der Haut, als schien er gegen eine unterdrückte Wut an zu kämpfen, die ich nicht verstand. Aber doch verstehen wollte.

" Wer bist du?" knurrte er mich an.

Einen Moment Konzentration ließ mich meine Gefühle ganz tief hinten vergraben.

Ein perfekt eingeübter Überlebensmechanismus!

Genauso perfekt vergrub ich meine Aufregung und antwortete ganz stoisch.""Laural Dawn.Die Kavallerie ist eingetroffen! Sie rufen wir springen!" ich grinste um den Witz zu verstärken, doch der Junge starrte nur weiter bitter zurück.

"Wir haben niemanden gerufen."

"Dann war der Telefonanruf wohl nur ein Scherz gewesen. Wo es darum ging, dass ihr ein Vampirproblem habt und alle mögliche Unterstützung braucht?"

"Wir haben niemanden gerufen!" presste er jetzt wieder hervor und sein Körper begann zu beben."Verschwinde, du gehörst nicht zum Rudel!"

Es stach fürchterlich in mir , als er es so herrabwertend betonte, aber mein Biest knurrte.

"Ich werde nicht gehen, so lange Sam sich nicht dazu herablässt um mit mir zu redet. Du scheinst ein kleines Problem mit Fremden zu haben, dass verstehe ich. Wirklich! Aber ich wurde gerufen und fahre nicht von Finnland nach Forks nur um zu hören das ihr mich nicht braucht. Außerdem rieche ich die Blutsauger, selbst aus der Entfernung." ich wollte ihn ein wenig imponieren. Um zu zeigen das ich nicht von Gestern war." Es sind 8. Einer davon ist relativ neu, wohl gerade ein paar Monate alt. Ein Mädchen, das Blut ist noch frisch... ."

Dann passierte alles rasendschnell.

Er fuhr mit einem tiefen Knurren herrum und stürzte die paar Meter, auf allen vieren auf mich zu . Erst als er nur Zentimeter vor mir war, gab es eine Explosion und der rostbraune Wolf schoss mit geöffneten Maul auf mein Gesicht zu.

Hätte ich nicht reagiert, würde ich wohl einen Kopf kürzer sein. Doch ich duckte mich unter ihm weg und konzentrierte mich, mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, darauf wütend zu werden.

Sehr wütend sogar, ein Kinderspiel !

Mit einem Krachen zersprangen auch meine Kleider in alle Richtungen, dass Stofffetzen vom Himmel auf die Erde regneten. Meine Pfoten berührten den kalten Boden und meine Emotionen waren wie auf einem Schlag ausgelöscht.

Angst wandelte sich in Wut.

Verunsicherung in pure Lust.

Zu reissen, zu beissen, doch war meine Selbstbeherrschung so groß, dass ich mich selbst bändigen konnte. Die Jahre mit dem Biest in mir, hatten mich gelehrt es zu kontrollieren.

Ich hatte mein Spiegelbild tausende Male gesehen, doch nicht durch seine Augen.

Mein weißes, fast silbernes Fell zeigte kaum einen Unterschied von dem Schnee auf der Straße.

Ich war dünner als männliche Wehrwölfe, fast drahtig im Vergleich zu ihm.

Schlanke Flanken, schmaler Bauch, kaum Muskeln.

Aber trotzdem war es ein Fehler mich zu unterschätzen.

Er attackierte mich von der Seite, zielte auf meinen Hinterlauf und verfehlte ihn. Ich schlug ihn meine Pfote ins Gesicht und sprang dann ein paar Meter weiter weg. Doch kaum das ich aufgekommen war, war er auch schon hinter mir her. So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schalten, denn wie ein Blitz wirbelte er herrum und schnappte nach meinem Hals, ohne das ich schon richtig auf den Boden aufgekommen war.

Seine Zähne gruben sich in mein Fell und rissen Fetzen davon herraus.

Da hörte ich seine Gedanken die wie ein Mantra um mich kreisten. Sie schrien mich förmlich an!

Nur ein einziges Wort:

Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!Bella!

Immer wieder, dass es weh tat dieses Gekreische zu hören.Meine Verwirrung nutzte er aus und schlug mich mit seinen enormen Pfoten direkt ins Gesicht, dass ich ein paar Meter weg rutschte und mit dem Rücken auf den Kotflügel auf schlug.

Der Krach schien meine Mutter zu wecken, denn in einem verzweifelten Augenblick, sah ich ihre Lider flackern, dann starrte sie mich voller Angst an.

Dann wurde ich an der Flanke gepackt und mit aller Macht von ihr weg gezerrt.

Genug war genug!

Wie war das: Erst agieren,dann um Entschuldigung bitten? Komisch, dass ich jetzt an das Lieblingszitat meines Vater dachte und die Gedanken noch die Wut verstärkten.

Mein Kopf brannte, mein Gehirn fuhr auf Sparflamme herunter und jetzt wurde das Gemetzel erst richtig böse.

Ich fuhr knurrend herrum und erwischte jetzt sein Fell, biss eine tiefe Wunde hinein und stürzte mich mit aller Macht auf ihn. Wir rollten hin und her, bissen ,kratzten, dass das Fell nur so in alle Richtungen flog. Ein Unentschieden würde ich sagen, doch kein Großes.

Denn bevor es richtig ausarten konnte sprang auch schon der schwarze Wolf zwischen uns und drängte den Rotbraunen von meinem schnappenden Maul weg. Ich hätte ihn auch noch attackiert, wenn da nicht die verzweifelten Schreie meiner Mutter gewesen wären:

"Laural LAURAL! Was tut ihr da mit ihr?"

Ich sah, dass sie im Inbegriff war auf uns zu zu rennen , um uns zu trennen und meine Sorge überwog.

Ich sprang auf sie zu und stemmte meine nasse Seite gegen sie, um sie zurück zum Wagen zu drücken. Es gelang, denn meiner Stärke konnte sie nichts entgegen setzen. Ich spürte ihre Hand langsam über das rote Fell streicheln und getraute mich nicht in ihr besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen.

Sie hatte schon öfter gesehen wie ich mich verwandelt hatte, besonders dann wo ich noch jung und unbeherrscht war, deswegen war es für sie nichts neues, dass ich blutend vor ihr stand. Und es passierte das, was ich erwartet hatte.

" Ihr Mistviecher! Ihr bestellt uns her und dann macht ihr euch über sie her? Ich werde mit Billy reden, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was ist das hier denn für eine Begrüßung? Ihr solltet froh sein jede Hilfe zu bekommen! WARTET NUR BIS ICH DEN REVOLVER VON JIMMY FINDE!"

Natürlich musste sie überreagieren, so ist sie nun mal. Sehr emotional und aufbrausend, sind da noch die nettesten Worte, wo mir dazu ein fiehlen.Sie stürzte von mir weg und riss den Kofferraum auf, dass Gesicht gerötet und der Atem schnell.

Ich wand meinem Blick wieder dem Rudel zu und entdeckte, dass sie einer weniger waren. Der rostbraune Wolf war über alle Berge und ich wunderte mich selbst, dass ich es nicht gehört hatte.Sie saßen die ganze Zeit daneben und schaute unserer Balgerei zu, als hätten sie Angst dazwischen zu gehen.Wenn Sam nicht doch dazwischen gegangen wäre, würde einer von uns Beiden jetzt als Straßenpizza dienen.

Dann sah ich die Gesten der Anderen. Sie sahen zutiefst betrübt aus, fast schon verletzlich und genau in diesen Moment registrierte ich, dass ich nicht die Verbindung zum Rudel hatte wie sie alle.

Mein Vater hatte mir vor langer Zeit die Tatsache erzählt, dass ein Rudel von Wölfen ein kollegiales Bewusstsein hatte.

Sie wussten alles übereinander, die Gefühle, die Gedanken, jedes schmutzige Geheimnis. Nicht das sie es durch Sprache zum Ausdruck bringen mussten, sie hörten es, ähnlich wie Telepathie. Es musste schrecklich sein, wenn Jeder wusste was für Sünden du begangen hast und du ihnen nichts verheimlichen konntest , sei es Begierde, oder unerfüllte Wünsche.

Doch fühlte ich mich in dem Moment schrecklich einsam , wie eine Ausgestoßene. Obwohl ich die selben Vorfahren hatte wie sie , war meine Verbindung zum Rudel, wie das eines Unbeteiligten. Ich WAR eine Fremde.

"Entschuldige ihn!" sprach es plötzlich in meinem Kopf, zumindest unsere Kommunikation funktionierte."Er hat einiges durch gemacht. Wir können froh sein, dass er wieder da ist."

Sie nahmen wohl an, dass ich es schon lange wusste. Ob sie schon bemerkt hatten, dass sie nicht in mich hinein schauen konnten? Oder konnten sie es und nur ich war davon befreit?

"Ich verstehe, Bella oder?" gab ich zurück.

Sein Gesicht überzeugte mich davon das er ernsthaft überrascht war. Wohl war die erste Äußerung ein Test gewesen.

"Keine Angst " gab ich spöttelnd zurück, wohl um meinen Schmerz zu verdecken."Ich kann in euren Kopf so wenig rein schauen, wie ihr in Meinen! Er hat mir den Namen die ganze Zeit an den Kopf geworfen, als wäre es etwas das seine Wut auf stachelt. Die Tatsache, dass er so nett war mir die Kehle durch beissen zu wollen, beweist, dass es geholfen hat!"

Der Kofferraum unseres Autos schlug mit einem Krachen zu , was uns alle einen Moment von unserer Unterhaltung ab hielt. Dann stand auch meine Mutter wieder neben mir, wutschnaubend , die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und die alte Schrotflinte meines Vaters im Anschlag. Sie zielte auf Sam, der sich langsam erhob, wie der Rest des Rudels und knurrend zwei Schritte nach hinten trat.

"Keine Angst! Das Ding ist seit 10 Jahren ungeladen!" gab ich seufzend zurück und wedelte gelassen meiner Mutter den weißen Schweif ins Gesicht, bis sie mich mit erhitzten Gesicht an sah. Ich schüttelte sanft den Kopf, doch wie erwartet verstand sie das vollkommen falsch.

"Keine Angst Lulu. Diese Mistköter mach ich zu Schnitzeln!" fauchte sie zurück und panisch auf den Abzug.

Nur ein rostiges Knirschen war zu hören, sonst nichts.

"Einfach ignorieren!" meinte ich resigniert zu Sam, den wieder die Nackenhaare fast aufrecht standen. Meine Mutter gab wohl so ein lächerliches Bild ab, die Arme krampfhaft um die Waffe geschlungen, die Beine zu einem X verstellt, dass sie sich wohl einen dummen Spruch nicht verkneifen konnte.

Der Schokobraune sah zum Sandfarbenen hinüber und beide brachen in hustendes Gelächter aus. Nur Sam blieb ruhig.

Wieder knirschte der Abzug neben mir.

"Einfach nur ignorieren!" gab ich fast flehend zurück und senkte ernsthaft beschämt den Blick.

Sams Stimme war freundlicher als er jetzt zu mir sprach, wahrscheinlich war ihm meine überdrehte Mutter keine echte Gefahr und ich somit auch nicht.

"Na gut, kommt mit nach la Push. Deine Mutter hat sich wohl doch ernsthaft den Kopf gestoßen, dass sie uns erschießen will." wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass sie, weil sie nicht schockiert von meiner Verwandlung zurück geschreckt war, so etwas wie eine Eingeweihte war und musterte sie spielend besorgt. "Sie braucht wohl doch dringend ärztliche Hilfe!" selbst ich verstand den Seitenhieb und versank innerlich ganz tief im Boden. Aber jetzt wurde er ernst." Drei einfache Regeln:

1. In Jacobs Nähe wird nicht der Name Bella Swan benutzt, auch keine Andeutungen über sie oder ähnliches."

Haha, sehr witzig, ich war ja jetzt auch eher unfreiwillig in irgend ein Fettnäpfchen getreten.

"2. wir verfolgen euch bis zur Stadtgrenze und fällt uns irgend etwas auf, dass du was im Schilde führst, ist es diesmal das ganze Rudel und nicht nur Jacob Black, die auf dir hängen.

Und 3. Die Vampire, die du riechst werden nicht attackiert. Nennen wir es Waffenstillstand!"


End file.
